Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of an optical network system that transmits optical signals through submarine transmission lines. In the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, since repeaters and branching units that transfer optical signals are located in the sea, a land terminal station causes a branching unit to switch one supply destination of a power line to another supply destination. Such a branching unit of this type is referred to as a remote control type branching unit.